Northern Divine Region
The territory of the Northern Divine Region (a.k.a Devil Region) is the smallest and its power the weakest. They are, in fact, ostracized by the other three divine regions. Besides being ostracized, you could also say that they view the other three divine regions with hatred. They will never step onto any territory belonging to the other three and the Eastern, Western and Southern Divine Regions will similarly not tread into the North. Frankly, the Northern Divine Region can be considered a tragic realm. As the Primal Chaos Dimension’s yin energies have been decreasing, the territory suitable for the "devils" of the Northern Divine Region have been constantly shrinking. Not even within a million years, the Northern Divine Region territory has already reduced by two thirds. Disappearing into nothing will come sooner or later. This is why they can be considered to be the most tragic divine region. The members of the Northern Divine Region are likened to being trapped in a cage that is growing smaller and smaller over time. Relationship with the other Regions Because of the influence of the dark constitution and darkness profound energy, should the Northern Divine Region’s "devils" enter into other divine regions, their strength will diminish and they will grow weaker, unable to adapt to the conditions. Similarly, if anyone from the three other divine regions enter into the Northern God Realms, they will be influenced the dark devil energy and their strength will suffer a great dip as well. Thus, the Northern Divine Region and the other three divine regions basically have no relations. They’ve often been dubbed by the three other divine regions as the "Devil Region" In the eyes of the other divine regions, the "devils" of the Northern Divine Region are considered "heretical" existences. Once any of the "devils" leave the Northern Divine Region, they will be hunted down by members of the other divine regions. History During the Era of Gods, the Northern Divine Region was where the devil race lived. After the devil race was annihilated, although they didn’t leave behind as many inheritances as the god race, the former devil regions all held a very heavy dark and devilish energy. Anyone who entered those ‘devil regions’ and lived there would be influenced by the dark devil energy and they would develop dark constitutions. Their profound energy would also make them akin to "devils". And this darkness constitution is passed down generation by generation. Star Realms *Number of Star Realms: 5003 *Number of Low Rank Star Realms - 4000 *Number of Middle Rank Star Realms - 800 *Number of High Rank Star Realms - 200 *Number of Royal Rank Star Realms - 3 Known Star Realms * Royal Rank Star Realms ** Yama Devil God Realm ** Burning Moon Devil God Realm ** Soul Stealing Devil God Realm * High Rank Star Realms ** Thousand Desolations Realm ** Divine Python Realm ** Calamitous Wasteland Realm ** Imperial Sky Realm * Middle Rank Star Realms ** The Five Nether Ruins *** East Ruins Realm *** West Ruins Realm *** South Ruins Realm *** North Ruins Realm *** Center Ruins Realm Trivia * According to the rumors, the people here stay hidden in darkness and steal people’s souls without making a sound. Category:Northern Divine Region Category:Realm of Gods Category:Primal Chaos Dimension Category:Devil Race Category:Locations